With recent advances in communication technology, electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have been widely popularized. In particular, mobile terminals are used in various areas thanks to ease of use and high portability. To meet changing user needs, various new functions have been added to mobile terminals in addition to call handling or text messaging. Various schemes have also been developed to provide terminal users with necessary information in various forms anytime and anywhere. For example, recent messaging functions or instant messengers tend to present both sent messages and received messages on the same screen. This may increase efficiency of information presentation by successively displaying messages exchanged between parties.
However, in the case of a voice call or video call, only restrictive information, such as a phone number or an image of the counterpart, is provided on the screen. Hence, when history information related to the counterpart (e.g. messages and schedules) is needed during the call, the user is inconvenienced by having to browse through relevant history items in person.
Hence, it is necessary to develop a scheme that can provide the user with information about a specific counterpart in a continuous manner on demand during terminal operation by using information collected in association with the counterpart.